


I will keep you safe

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Bromance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is ill and the lads have to take care of him and help him as they need to be on a TV show later today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will keep you safe

Nicky was supposed to pick Mark up early as they were set to be on an early morning TV show. Nicky knew that Mark had been down with the flu for a few days, but expected him to be better this morning. He wasn't. He was worse. Way worse.   
  
Nicky immediately saw it when Mark opened the door. Mark looked exhausted. He was all pale and had dark circles under his eyes. He looked sort of drained of all energy and couldn't even master the strength to lift both his arms and give Nicky the usual hello-hug they always gave each other.  
"-Hey Mark, how you feelin?"  
"-Hey...."  
Nicky hugged Mark but Mark just sort of leant against Nicky and lifted one arm slightly. Nicky felt the heat from Marks body and figured he was running a high fever.  
  
Mark didn't say anything more. Nicky didn't know if he was supposed to ask him one more time how he was feeling, as he hadn't got any answer. But he didn't. He could see that Mark wasn't feeling well anyway, so what's the point.  
  
They began their short walk downstairs and into the street, heading for Nicky's car. Nicky had to slow down to let Mark catch up. Mark still did not speak. He had disappeared into his own bubble, like he often did when he was not feeling well or when he had too much thinking going on. Mark was a thinker and the other lads had learned that the hard way. There were many times in the early days when they had been terrible to him, really hurting him with their remarks and comments, without realizing it until Mark just went locking himself up alone in his hotel room for days.  
  
"-Man, you don't look well at all. How are you feeling?" Nicky tried, while opening the car door for him.  
"-I...I don't know..." Mark mumbled, barely audible, not looking up.  
Mark climbed slowly into the car. Nicky took the driver’s seat and as he was about to pull out on the road, he realized Mark didn't have his seat belt on.  
"-Hey, need help with the seat belt?" he asked.  
Mark didn't respond. He was sitting back, eyes closed, acting like he didn't even hear Nicky. Maybe he didn't.  
"-Hey, Marky! Seat belt!" Nicky said louder.  
Mark opened his eyes and looked completely confused.  
"-Uhm... Okay... Yeah... Where..." He looked around.  
_For god’s sake, didn't he even know where the seat belt goes in a fucking car anymore?!_ Nicky thought to himself. _How is this gonna work, we have a whole days work ahead and Mark is in his own little world._  
"-Here, I'll help you with it." Nicky said, buckling him up.  
  
Nicky didn't attempt any more conversation as he saw Mark sitting back closing his eyes again. His face was even paler now, if possible. Nicky felt the worry starting to creep in. Worry for not being able to deliver what they had to deliver today at work. But mostly - worry for Mark. He had seen Mark in many different states during the years, but this was something new. This was not something anyone of the lads could talk him out of. This was proper illness. He basically was unconscious by fever and god knows what else. He had probably not been taking care of himself properly the last few days, probably not been eating and drinking enough. Nicky blamed himself for not checking on him earlier. He had known he was sick and alone.  
  
Nicky parked the car outside the TV studio, unbuckled Marks seat belt and shook him gently to wake him up.  
"-Markus! We're here. Time to get out, man. Will you manage?"  
Mark didn't say anything, he just stepped out slowly of the car and Nicky went round the car to help. They began to walk slowly the short distance to the entrance, but after a few steps Nicky noticed that Mark had trouble keeping his balance. Nicky quickly put his arm around Marks waist.  
"-Mark, are you okay?" Nicky tried to get eye contact.  
"-Just... feeling a bit dizzy... I'll be alright." he said, still not looking Nicky in the eyes. Still keeping his head down, keeping himself in his own bubble, sort of.  
  
Mark put his arm around Nicky’s shoulders for support and they made their way into the TV building where they were supposed to meet Kian and Shane. When they got inside, Mark immediately had to sit down. Nicky was really concerned by now; he wasn't used to seeing Mark like this. Mark was always the physically strongest one. He was much taller than the other three and had a complete different body type, with broad shoulders and strong arms. He didn't look strong now, though. He looked...weak and vulnerable. Nicky's heart sank.  
  
He rang Kian.  
  
"-Hey Ki. Mark and I are back at the TV studio now and I'm not sure he's up to this. He's really ill. He is barely able to stand up. I'm really really worried about him."  
"-We'll be right there, Nicky. Don't worry."  
  
When Kian and Shane arrived a few minutes later, they found Mark and Nicky sitting in the lobby, Nicky with a protective arm around Marks shoulders, Mark slumped forward, resting his face in his hands.  
  
"-Shit, is he okay?!" Shane said, looking concerned.  
Nicky shook his head and said:  
"-No. He is running a fever and I don't think he has been eating or drinking anything for days. He's out of it, sort of. Barely aware of what's happening. What shall we do?"  
"-We need to get him to the dressing room. Help me out, lads." Kian said.  
  
Nicky and Kian helped Mark to stand up and lead him down the corridor. Mark was at least 3 inches taller than the other lads and it took both Kian's and Nicky's strength to help Mark all the way down to the dressing room.  
  
Shane went ahead and opened the door for them and said:  
"-Lay him down on the couch, lads. Be careful."  
  
They did, and Mark immediately closed his eyes. It was apparent to the other three that he wasn't in any condition to sing on national television three hours later.  
  
"-He's not up to this, lads. What are we gonna do?" Shane said, shaking his head.  
"-Can you cover for his vocals?" Nicky asked Shane.  
"-No way. Can't reach those notes. Not in that song, no. Sorry."  
The three lads stood in silence for a few seconds. Then Kian took command and said:  
  
"-Okay guys, you two focus on getting him on his feet. You have three hours. I'll go talk to the production crew. Shane, you go and get some Aspirin for him to get the fever down. And Nicky, you stay here with Mark."  
  
Kian was always the bossy one, telling the others what to do, having things under control. And in situations like this, they were really grateful for his natural leader skills. Whereas Nicky and Shane worried about Mark, Kian was able to detach himself and just take the lead and make decisions.  
  
Kian and Shane disappeared and Nicky sat down beside Mark on the sofa. Mark didn't move and didn't look up. The room was in complete silence and all Nicky could hear was Mark's heavy breathing. He reached out to feel Marks forehead and it was burning with fever. Mark moaned slightly when Nicky’s cold hand touched his forehead.  
  
"-It's okay" Nicky said softly and took Marks hand.  
  
Nicky watched Mark in silence. Mark was Nicky’s opposite in many ways. If Nicky was the energetic funny guy, Mark was the calm and more serious one. Also, Mark was a tall and muscular man, much bigger than Nicky. Nicky new that Mark had issues with his body, with being larger than average. Nicky couldn't understand why. Or, he did actually know why. Mark had been bullied over his looks and size all the way through his school years. But Nicky couldn't understand how he hadn't been able to shrug that off by now, so many years later. Nicky would kill to have a body like Marks. The dark hair, the rich beard, the dark long full eye lashes, the tall broad masculine frame. The strong arms, the big hands and feet, the beautiful eyes. Those lips. It was a mystery to Nicky how anyone looking like that could be insecure about themselves. And then there was the voice. Marks voice was completely insane. If Nicky had a voice like that, he wouldn't probably even fucking care how he looked, he would be so confident that he could probably go out wearing a bin bag. But Mark wasn't like that. Mark was almost ridiculously humble about that voice. And ridiculously insecure about himself. One would think that being worshipped by millions of fans all over the fucking world would help. But it was as if Mark didn't think the worshipping had anything to do with him.  
  
Nicky was interrupted in his thoughts by Shane who came back with a whole bunch of stuff that he put on the table. There was Aspirin, Red Bull, some kind of energy bars, and even a cup of tea.  
  
"-How is he doin'?" Shane asked, looking worried.  
"-Not good." Nicky answered.  
"-Let's give him the aspirin and see what that does."  
  
They helped Mark to sit up and then Shane gave him the aspirin and a glass of water. Mark took the glass in trembling hands and drank with closed eyes.  
  
"-How you feeling?" Shane asked.  
"-What...? I'll be alright..." Mark said in an unconvincing weak voice.  
"-You look like hell."  
"-Thanks, Shane..." Mark said, trying to smile. Not really succeeding.  
  
They laid him back down again, waiting for the aspirin to kick in.  
  
"-What are we going to do?" Shane said to Nicky, lowering his voice. "The song we're supposed to sing even has a small dance routine. He will never pull that off in his condition!" Shane said to Nicky.  
"-I don't know man. I am really concerned for him, I've never seen him like this before. He's usually able to pull himself together even when he is sick, but this... Maybe we should call a doctor?" Nicky said.  
  
In that moment, Kian entered the room.  
  
"-Okay guys, this is what will happen: We will lip-sync the song. We will skip the whole dance routine and only have mic stands. We will stand close to each other and Mark will be standing between me and Nicky so that we can keep an eye on him while Shane is focusing on the vocals. I've asked them to keep the cameras mostly on you two guys. Relying on your charm now Shane. And during the interview you will have to be the funny guy Nicky and keep the focus off of Mark. Okay? And you two are gonna have to do the rehearsals on your own. Right now. I'll stay here with Mark. How is he, by the way? Any better?"  
  
Both Shane and Nicky sighed in relief. Kian had everything under control. As usual. It was as if he always thought of everything. There was never a single detail that Kian didn't have covered.  
  
Shane and Nicky got ready to leave the room and go doing the rehearsals.  
"-Thanks man, you're incredible." Shane said while giving Kian a pat on the back.  
"-Yeah, you really are." Nicky agreed. "-Take care of him now, will you. We've given him some aspirin, they should be kicking in soon."  
"-Okay good, I will." Kian said.  
  
The door closed and Kian went to sit down beside Mark on the sofa. Mark hadn't noticed any of the buzz and was sound asleep. Kian looked at him with concern. He looked so fragile. He suddenly remembered a couple of times back in the early days when he had been a little too rough on Mark. He didn't understand that he went too far and that Mark was actually hurt by some of the comments he'd made. Not until afterwards when Shane had said "-What did you do that for, you fucking idiot!" and gone after Mark.  
  
Kian got a sudden feeling of regret. Although he knew he had apologized for all that kind of stuff years ago, and that Mark had reassured him it was all forgotten, he still felt bad about it.  
  
Kian reached out and stroked Marks face gently. Mark slowly opened his eyes.  
"-Hey. How are you feeling?" Kian said in a low voice.  
Mark had problem focusing, but when he did he saw Kian sitting beside him with a worried look on his face.  
"-What... What's happenin...?" he said.  
"-Just relax, everything will be alright. Shane and Nicky are doing the rehearsals without us and we still got two hours to get you up and running."  
"-Okay..."  
  
Kian helped Mark to sit up and then sat himself down beside him on the couch. He poured some more water in a glass and gave Mark an energy bar.  
"-You need to eat, you need the energy. Take a bite." Kian said.  
Mark did has he was told.  
  
They sat there for an hour or so, Kian talking and giving Mark stuff to eat and drink. Mark just sitting there, in his feverish haze. By the end of the hour, Mark finally seemed to come out of his bubble a little, making eye contact, and by the time Shane and Nicky got back, they immediately could see that the spark was back.  
  
"-Hey! Look who’s awake!" Shane said, giving Mark an encouraging pat on the shoulder.  
Mark gave them a weak smile.  
"-Feelin better?"  
"-I guess. Don't really know, can't even remember how I got here, actually..." Mark said, shaking his head in disbelief. "-I don't think I ever gotten that sick from flu before, what the hell was that, like?"  
"-It was kinda frightening, actually..." Nicky said.  
"-I'm really sorry lads, didn't mean to." Mark said, looking around at them all in turn.  
"-Don't worry about it. Wanna try to stand up?" Nicky asked.  
"-Sure." Mark said.  
  
Kian and Nicky supported him om either side as he stood up. He almost immediately felt dizzy and had to sit down again. Shane gave Kian a worried look.  
"-We've still got an hour. He'll be alright. He's just dehydrated." Kian said reassuringly.  
  
Mark hadn't shaved for days and Nicky wondered if they should help him with that. Shane said  
"-No, I think he looks handsome in that. If I had a beard like that, I would also leave it for days. It's gorgeous."  
They all laughed, but left the discussion there, letting Mark keep his beard.  
  
For a while, the four lads just sat there, chatting about. Well, at least three of them was talking, trying to act like they usually would before a TV performance, working up the energy and trying to focus. But there were many concerned glances at Mark and they were all secretly wondering if this really would work out.  
  
When it was finally time for the TV-show, they all walked very close to each other into the studio, enabling Mark to keep a casual hand on Shane's shoulder for support as they walked on stage.  
  
They did the song and Kian was just inches from Mark the whole time, ready to help in case of any dizziness. Mark coped alright, holding on to his mic stand through the song. No incidents.  
  
The interview afterwards was really no different to any other interview. Mark never spoke a lot in interviews, so no one even noticed that he was a bit off today. Nicky joked a lot as usual and even told the story about Mark getting a turnip from a fan one time. Mark just needed to nod and smile. Kian talked about business stuff like the upcoming tour dates, as usual. And Shane told some cute little story about his kids.  
  
Soon they were finished and could go back to their dressing room.  
  
Shane was over the moon, shouting, clapping his hands and kept giving everyone hugs and pats on their backs. He was obviously very relieved that they had pulled it off and that Mark was fine.  
"-Guys, that was fantastic! Mark! You are one fucking tough bastard. I'm so fucking proud of you! I bet you no one watching that could tell you were completely out of it an hour ago! What a pro, man!"  
  
Mark looked a bit embarrassed.  
"-Shane... I would have still been out of it if it wasn't for you guys. I didn't do anything, you're the ones pulling me back up, saving me." Mark had to look down into the floor for a bit, feeling a lump in his throat. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath and continued:  
"-Guys, I'm so sorry I ruined this day for you, I didn't mean to, I just...I couldn't...I..."  
  
Shane saw the emotion in his big blue eyes and stepped up to him and gave him a long and warm hug and said:  
"-Mark, you didn't ruin anything. You’re the hero today."  
Kian did the same and said:  
"-Yeah, you really are. I wouldn't have coped, but you did."  
  
Mark had to look down into the floor again, not wanting to show how moved he was.  
Nicky stepped up beside him, gave him a hug and grabbed him by the arm and said:  
"-Good work today Marky. You really freaked me out, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay. Now c'mon champ, I'll drive you home."  
  
The end


End file.
